


"Again? Already?"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virgin Ben and reader smut set on the wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Again? Already?"

i don't want to rush you. you can write it whenever you want, here is my prompt: ben and his girlfriend has just married. since that night they both didn't have sex in their lives. ben is really shy and he really afraid to hurt her and actually excited, cause he doesn't sure himself, if he is doing right or wrong. in the end they wanted to do it again...

***its hard to do a virgin fic because it's only so many ways to write it and I've done a few before so sorry if this sucks eggs! (Perhaps that wasn't the best phrase...) anyways here we go... No more smut for awhile guys sorry, I don't want my fans thinking I'm some sort of sex addict lol. You can send some smut prompts in but just be aware it will be awhile before I get to them.*** and sorry for any spelling errors!  
_________________________________

"Welcome home Mrs. Cumberbatch." Ben carried you over the threshold, just home from your wedding ceremony and reception. Tonight would be the first night you would sleep in bed with Benedict. You both have been living together for awhile now but staying in separate rooms as you were both saving yourselves for marriage. 

"Thank you Mr. Cumberbatch." You said then kissed Ben softly on the lips as he let your feet back down to the ground. 

It was really late already and it had been a very busy day. Not only that but you both were ready to fall asleep in each other's arms. 

"To bed?" Ben asked.

"Yes." You replied with a little smile and followed him upstairs to the master bedroom to change and lie in bed.

"I love you. It was a perfect day." You said, fingers slowly stroking Ben's jaw from his ear to his chin lightly. Ben's eyes flicked over your face, taking in your features. His hand rested on your hip and slid up your side to your back to hold you closer. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips and swept your hair from your shoulder to your back away from your face. 

"I love you (y/n), you're all I ever wanted." Ben smiled happily, content in his life with you, content to just hold you in his arms at the moment. 

"Ben? Can we?" You asked softly. He smiled in reply and cupped your cheek. You turned to your back and Ben leaned over you gently, his lips leaving light pecks along your neck to your earlobe and back down to the thin straps of your baby doll nighty. His heavenly fingers slipped the strap off your shoulder so he could kiss and nuzzle into your collar bone. Your arms wrapped around him under his arms and to his back, his kisses were turning you on already. It was a feeling you've never know been, a beautiful feeling, wonderful in every way. Ben's hands slid down your chest to your breast and held one lightly as he stroked his thumb across your nipple through the silk fabric that covered them. Then he let his hands slip farther down to your waist and hip before finding the hem to your top and sliding a hand underneath and back to your breast, his sudden touch to your bare skin made you shiver with a electric type shock from your head to your toes and causing you to gasp slightly. For someone that's never done this before Ben sure seemed like he knew what he was doing. He continued his caresses and touches until you grabbed his bottom gently, hoping to get him to move on as you were extremely aroused. 

"Ben" you moaned softly and ran your nails up his bare back to his shoulders. Benedict rolled off of you and slipped his boxers off and to the floor. His long fingers pulled the bottoms to your baby doll nighty off and left you exposed from the waist down. He brushed his hands slowly over your thighs before resting close to your center. Looking back up to you as if trying to get permission you nodded and reached for his hand and pressed it to you. His large palm and fingers were the perfect size to cover and caress between your legs, his touch made you spread your legs wider and grab his cock in your hand. You stroked it a few times, up and down as you watched Ben's eyes shut and soft groans come from deep in his chest. His middle finger slipped into your wetness and rubbed against your walls. The feeling of him in you made your movements on his cock harder and faster, the harder you got the faster Ben got. In a rush of passion Ben got between your legs, you wrapping them around his back to where your heels were resting resting against his upper thighs. Ben positioned himself and slid in very slowly, the pain was intense and you gasped for breath as tears formed in your eyes. Ben growled and groaned at how tight you were, it made it difficult for him to get in as far as he'd like to. When he opened his eyes he realized you were crying and he stopped immediately. 

"Darling? Do you want to stop? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry." Ben shifted his gaze from one eye to the other in order to get some clues on what you were thinking. You shook your head and grabbed his shoulders tightly as you adjusted to him. Ben let his fingers find their way between you and him to your clit where he rubbed gently, hoping that you would relax some and it worked. 

"Please. Now..." You groaned and Ben began his motions. It was slow and awkward at first but soon a rhythm was established and the two of you became one. Gasps and pants, curses and names filled the bedroom, tiny squeaks of the bed could have been heard if it was for all the noise you two were making. It wasn't long before you felt a overwhelming sensation build in your lower abdomen and in your core, you tightened your legs around Ben and your nails dug into his back perhaps a bit to hard.

"Be-Ben!!" You gasped loudly as you fell into your first orgasm, hard and sharp breaths followed as Ben came next.

"Fuck..." He growled and moaned out as he tumbled into his release. Once finishing Ben removed himself and fell to your side on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling just as fast as your was. 

"Amazing..." You panted and Ben laughed, making you laugh as well. 

"Again?" Ben, still panting asked as he looked over to you. 

"Already?" You smiled and drew your eyebrows together, he nodded with a smile. "Alright." You shrugged.


End file.
